Kamijo and Hizaki Family Story
by Ojou Yankumi Philharmonic
Summary: Kamijo X Hizaki, Mana X Klaha  dan begitulah seterusnya


**Ini sebenernya dialog RPan antara saya sama Kate**

**lumayanlah saya jadiin Fic, ada beberapa yang di tambah dan di kurang.**

**yosh arigato *ga pandai basa-basi***

**WARNING**

**ABAL, TYPO, OOC, OOT, YAOI****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah desa nan indah dan juga kaya terlihat seorang anak laki-laki bernoseband putih sedang melamun di depan teras rumahnya yang bersih dan juga lumayan besar, anak tersebut bernama Reita anak dari Hizaki dan Kamijo, adik dari Uruha.<p>

Reita : panas amat, hoeh =_=

Ucapnya sambil mengupil tidak karuan, tidak lama datanglah sang kakak Uruha yang memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus membuat siapapun melihatnya ngiler se ember.

Uruha : heh Rei! Ngapain lu?

Tanya sang kakak lembut dengan wajahnya yang sedikit heran karena melihat pemandangan sang adik yang tidak senonoh itu bertaburan (?) di atas teras rumah mereka.

Reita : kagak liat apa gue lagi ngupil! Lu mau? Nih!

Uruha : idih lu ganteng-ganteng tapi kok jorok! BODOH! *BLETAK*

Sang kakak yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan adiknya yang jorok itu menjitak keras kepala sang adik yang berambut pirang bermodelkan mowhak itu (bener ga sih mowhak)

Reita : wadaw! Sakiiitt! Bilangin mami baru tau rasa lu!

Uruha : gw kaga takut! Coba aja kalau lu brani!

Reita yang kesal dengan perkataan sang kakak pergi sambil berteriak kedalam rumahnya yang sederhana tadpi barang-barangnya hampir semua terbuat dari emas.

Reita : HUAAA! MAMIIIIIII! SI PAHA JELEK JITAK KEPALA REI-KUN NIIIH!

Teriak sang anak bungsu kepada sang ibu yang sedang memasak menggunakan Gaun kebesaran miliknya.

BLETAK

Hizaki : he! Dasar, itukan kakak mu ga boleh di bilang paha!

Sang ibu yang mendengar perkataan anak bungsunya malah menjitak sang anak pelan karena ucapannya yang tidak sopan Reita hanya memegang kepalanya yang telah di jitak 2 kali berturut-turut tanpa istirahat, sedangkan sang kakak yang berjalan masuk kedalam rumah malah mengejek dengan cara menjulurkan lidahnya yang merah

Uruha : dasar UPIL!

Sang kakak malah mengejek sang adik yang masih kesakitan itu dan menambah jitakan lainnya kepada kepala si Adik PLETAK

Reita : APA SALAH KU? KENAPA AKU DI JITAK SIH?

Sang adik menegur sang kakak yang sudah kewalahan (?) jahatnya

Uruha: dasar anak kecil, berani-beraninya ngatain aku paha! *ngejewer Reita*

Reita : MAMIIIIIII! *Teriak-teriak karena sakit*

Hizaki : URUHAA! *jewer uru* dasar ini anak dua kaga ada yang waras, bilangin bapaknya biar tau rasa kalian!

Sang Ibu yang sudah jengkel dengan kelakuan anaknya segera memanggil sang ayang yang sedang berada di lantai dua, tidak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih berambut pirang dan memakai baju kebesarannya.

Kamijo : ada apa ini? Ada apa?

Tanyanya sambil mencukur jenggotnya yang sudah mulai tebal.

Hizaki : tuh anak mu tuh jitak kepala si Rei! Kasihan kan dia! Kucikucikuciku! *towel-towel dagu Reita*

Reita : =_= please deh mam, gue udah geudhe! *alay mode on*

Hizaki : oh. .i~iya *benerin mimic muka*

Reita : iya pih, tadi si uru jitak kepala rei 2 kali terus jewer Rei gara-gara Rei ngupil

Ucap si bungsu manja kepada sang ayah yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Uruha: habis tadi Rei ngatain aku paha.*manyun*

Sang kakak tidak mau di salahkan karena perbuatannya dan diapun membela dirinya, tapi sang ayah yang sudah ganteng bin kinclong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mulai menghela nafasnya.

Kamijo: kalian berdua sama-sama salah.

Ucap sang Kamijo dengan gayanya yang bagaikan seorang bangsawan berkuda hitam bermuka Vampire dan bersuara emas, membuat sang Hizaki tertegun terpesona dengan ke elokannya yang istimewa itu.

Hizaki : suami ku kau sangatlah keren

Batin sang istri dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

Uruha: ini tidak adil. Dia yg mulai duluan.

Kamijo: apa benar yang dikatakan kakak mu ini?*natap Rei*

Reita : tidak! kan tadi aku ngupil, aku becanda lalu tawarin dia, eh dia malah jitak aku, aku aduin ke mami, mami juga jitak aku, plus jitakan dari uru lagi jadi totalnya 3 kali jitakan belum lagi di jewer sama si uru jadi totalnya 3 kali jitaked dan 1 kali jewered*ngitung*

Kamijo: *sweatdrop* itu memang salah mu! Kenapa kau jorok! Kakak mu ini kan tidak suka..

Uru: rasakan kau rei.*smirk*

Reita : APA! KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT! SEBAIKNYA AKU JADI ANAKNYA MANA-SAMA DAN PAPIH KLAHA!

Tanpa panjang kebar Reita pergi dari rumahnya tanpa membawa apapun selain nosebandnya yang putih itu.

Kamijo : HEI! REII! KEMANA KAU TUNGGU! *niat ngejar Rei*

Uruha : Huweee! Papi lebih sayang Rei daripada aku, aku anak terbuang! *mewek*

Reita yang mendengar teriakan ayanhnya terdiam dan kembali, setelah menlihat ayahnya yang tidak peduli malah mencoba menenangkan Uruha yang mewek Reita marah kembali dan berteriak

Reita : AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA!

Teriaknya lagi sambil menangis lalu pergi begitu saja, mereka yang melihat hanya terdiam membatu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Hizaki : mending aku luluran dah! *masuk kamar*

Kamijo : kalau aku mau minum kopi *ngacir ke dapur*

Uruha : hee? Mewek! Cengeng! MAMIII AKU IKUUUT! *ngikutin Hizaki yang luluran

Setelah itu Reita berlari dengan kencang tanpa ada hambatan ataupun macet yang menghantam (?) dan tibalah dia di rumah yang dia maksud, rumah sepasang suami istri yaitu Mana (Moi Dix Mois) dab Klaha (Malice Mizer) rumah yang besar namun menyeramkan, cat tembok berwarna biru tua dan bentuk rumah itu bentuk rumah-rumah tua lainnya.

Glek

Reita menelan ludahnya sendiri dan berjalan pelan menuju rumah itu.

TEP TEP TEP

Dan dia berhenti di depan pintu yang berwarna putih itu dan membukannya perlahan

KRIIIEEEETT

Pintu itu terbuka pelan dan bersuara, terlihat ruang Tamu yang besar dan juga berkilauan, hampir sama dengan rumahnya, penuh dengan perlengkapan berdasarkan emas, daris ekian barang-barang yang berkilauan itu terlihat sesosok wanita berambut di sasak dan baju putih yang tengah duduk di meja sambil membaca Koran dan terlihat kepulan asap keluar dari gelas tehnya, Reita melihat sebentar wanita itu dan mengedipkan matanya pelan.

Reita : HIKS. . .MANA-SAMAAAAAAAA!

Teriak Reita sembari berlari masuk kedalam rumah itu dan memeluk Mana yang tengah asik melihat iklan oprasi kepribadian (?)

Mana : heee? Rei! *peluk Rei* anak ku sayang ada apa?

Tanya Mana dengan penuh rasa sayang dan kelembutan yang dia samakan dengan pelembut-pelembut yang selalu ada di iklan, sedangkan mereka sedang berpeluk kangen mengangenin Kamijo yang tengah meminum kopi pahitnya bergidik tidak enak merasakans esuatu yang menurutnya tidak layak di rasakan.

Kamijo : eh? Uruha dimana adik mu? *duduk di sebelah Uruha yang tengah di masker sama Hizaki*

Uruha : udah minggat! *nyantei*

Kamijo : UAPAAAAH! *mengalirkan kopinya dari mulut lalu mengelap dengan serbet dan ngacir cari Reita* (ayah yang bertanggung jawab saya tertegun XD)

Uruha : mih itung uru juga dong!

Hizaki : iya-iya. . .

Sedangkan Hizaki dan uruha yang sedang berlulur bermasker dan lain-lain. Kamijo yang berlumuran kopi sambil berlari mencari anaknya, Reita hanya diam di meja makan keluarga Mana sambil makan nasi padang.

Mana : makan yang banyak ya nak *elus-elus kepala Reita

Reita : baik mama!

Entah sejak kapan Reita memanggil Mana dengan sebutan 'MAMA', Mana menambahkan nasi padang buatannya ke piring Reita yang sudah menyisakan daun makanan embe (author ga tau namanya apa)

Reita : manasik mama, kalau makan yang dikasih sama mami hizaki hanya 1 minggu sekali dan itu cuman 1 sendok *terharu*

Mana : yasudahlah nak, beruntung kau masih hidup, makan saja ini makanan *tersenyum lebut

Reita : baik mama *makan pake 2 sendok sekaligus

Kamijo : REITAAA! REITAAAAAAAA! *teriak pake toa masjid Rt 05

Klaha : *lagi mejeng di warung* Woi! Kamijo!

Kamijo : eh? Klaha!1 whats up bro? *tos sama klaha

Klaha : Im fine bro! kumaha damang? 9baca : bagaimana baik?)

Kamijo : Alhamdulillah abdi kamari rieut tapi ayeuna tos damang (baca : Alhamdulillah saya kemarin sakit tapi sekarang udah sembuh)

Klaha : oh bagus-bagus, eh iya lagi ape lu teriak-teriak pake toa masjid Rt: 05?

Kamijo : kok lu tau?

Klaha : ya iyalah! *nujuk sambolan Toa terlihat tulisan "punya RT 05 kalau pinjam di balikin ya! Kalo engga awas loh"*

Kamijo : ehehehe *ketaa sambil sweatdrop*

Klaha : nih bocah mau minta sumbangan yak?

Kamijo : *TAK jitak klaha plan* kagaklah! Ini gue lagi cari si Reitong!

Klaha : reitong? Sopo seh? *elus-elus kepala*

Kamijo : anak guhe laah!

Klaha : perasaan lug a punya anak yang namanya Reitong yang ada Reita! *polos*

Kamijo : *sweatdrop* iya maksud gua si Reita, lu tau ga dia dimana?

Kalaha : *nyrutup ale-ale* noh lagi sama yayang gue di rumah! Mau gue anter?

Kamijo : iya deh anterin *ngiler liat ale-ale

Klaha : hee *bingung liat Kamijo yang ileran* lu mau? *ngasihin ale-alenya*

Kamijo : waaah makasiiih! * nyuruput sambil ngikutin klaha yang jalan cepet di depan* woi tunggin woy!

Klaha : *kagak denger malah lari kerumah*

Kamijo : tuh bocah katanya mau nganter tapi jalannya cepet bener kayak tuyul ancol *ngikutin perlahan*

Mana : bagus itu makan yang banyak *elus-elus kepala Reita*

Klaha : oooi! *jalan kearah Reita sama Mana

Mana : honey, akhirnya kau bakin juja! *kisu klaha

Klaha : hmm. . honey. . .eh Reita *liat Reita yang makan banyak*

Reita : ya? Ada apa papah? *kapan klaha jadi papahnya

Klaha : papah! papah papah lu peyang? Noh si kamijo lari-lari nyarrin elu!

Kamijo : REITOOOONGG! *masuk paksa rumah Mana & Klaha lover =?= BRUK*

Mana & Klaha : heee? *kaget liat kearah Kamijo yang udah ngos-ngosan kayak banteng

REita :aaa~ gaswat *berbisik lalu perlahan masuk ke gaun mana yang menggebray*

Mana : *kagak nyadar Reita ngumpet di gaunnya*

Kamijo: woi Klaha, lu nyulik anak gua ya? *esmosi

Klaha : eeh? *garuk-garuk idung* engga tuh *polos*

Kamijo: mana anak gua rei? *marah*

Rei :hmm. . .*masih ngumpet di bawah gaun mana*

Kamijo: REITA KELUARLAH. JIKA KAU KELUAR, PAPA AKAN BELIKAN BASS *teriak-teriak masih pake toa Rt 05*

Rei : *berbisik* ba~bas. .ta~tapi. . .tahan rei tahan *ga keluar*

Kamijo: wah kalau REI ga mau, BIAR URU AJA YANG PAPA BELIIN GITAR *berseringai

Rei : APA? *keluar

Mana : HUAAA! KLAHAA! DIA NGINTIP DALEMAN KUU! *histeris*

Klaha : APA? *BRAK BRAK tendang Rei sama Kamijo keluar rumah* dasar orang-orang kurang waras keluar dari rumah ku *BRAK nutup pintu keras*

Mereka di tending layaknya kucing yang baru nyolong ikan dari rumah Mana dan Klaha

Mana : huaaa. . honey dia liat daleman ku! 8mewek histeris

Klaha : tapi dia ga pegang-pegangkan?

Mana : kagak ko *meluk klaha*

Klaha : ya sudah kalau begitu biar. . . . AKU YANG PEGANG-PEGANY NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA *angkat mana ke kamar*

Mana : oh nooo~ *pasrah

Sedangkan itu Kamijo dan Reita

Kamijo: rei, kau liat daleman mana kn? Gmana? *mesum.

Rei : *berbisik ke kamijo* sama aja kayak punya ku *PLAAK*

Kamijo : he? Sama dngan punyamu? Maksudnya? *heran

rei : maksudnya dalemnya sama kayak aku *PLAAK

Kamijo eh? Jangan-jangan dia.. COWOK? *histeris

Reita : *manggut-manggu* kayak mami hiza *PLAAK*

Kamijo : gak kok. Mama perempuan.*belain hiza*

Reita : iye keuh? *garuk2 kepala* kok waktu aku kecil aku liat mami masuk toilet cowo *bingung*

Kamijo : oh i. . ituuu, di~dia salah masuk.*cemas + gagap*

Uruha : : *tiba2 nongol* eh aku juga sering liat itu, terus waktu itu juga aku liat mami telanjang dada tapi ga ada apa-apanya tuh *PLAAK MESUUM*

Kamijo: akh. .i~itu itu mamamu lagi pake korset.*makin cemas*

Rei : oh iya aku punya foto mami pake baju sumo! *liatin foto* noh liat kayak aku! datar! 8pegang-pegang dada*

Kamijo : ti~tidak mama pake baju pesumo palsu.*keringet dingin*

Uruha +Reita : LARIIII KITA TELANJANGIN MAMIIII! *lari ninggalin Kamijo*

Kamijo: HEI, JANGAN! BERHENTI KALIAAAN! *ngejar uru+rei*

Rei Uru : *BRAK masuk tanpa ijin* MAMII MAMIIII!

Hizaki : eh? apa? *keluar kamar dengan masker wajah*

Kamijo: TIDAAAKK! HIYAAA! *lompat dan langsung peluk Hiza* MAMA!

Uru : Tch! kita keduluan

Reita : benar

Hizaki : eh? apa ini? *kaget

Reita : mamiiii buka bajunya cepat!

Kamijo: JANGAN! KALIAN GAK BOLEH BUKA BAJU MAMA! *meluk hiza erat*

Hizaki : heee? kok mami harus buka baju? malu kan!

Reita : aku kan cuman pengen tau mami itu cowo atau cwe

Hizaki : hush! sembarangan tentu aja mama cewe. .

Kamijo: udah papa bilang kan kalau mama cewe? Masi aja ngeyel *kesel*

Uruha : kalau begitu buktikan! *ngambek

Kamijo : buktinya mama bisa melahirkan kalian

Uruha : bukan itu maksud kami!

Rei : iya kami pengen liat body mami!

Kamijo: he? J~jangan. Iya kan mami? *sweatdrop sambil liat ke arah Hiza yang udah kesel dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh* eh? 0.0

Hizaki : DASAR! ANAK-ANAK MESUUUUM! *keluarin palu gede

Reita : *nelen ludah*

Uruha : KABUUUURRRR *ngacir

Reita: u~uru! TUNGGUUU *ngikut lari

Hizaki : dasar tuh itu budak-budak pada mesum *lirik kamijo*

Kamijo : kok liatin aku?

Hizaki : yah habis mereka punya kesamaan kayak bapaknya! *marah*

Kamijo : eeh? Mesumkah daku? *polos

Hizaki : iya! *pergi menjauh

Kamijo : ehehehe. . masasih. . hmmm *peluk Hizaki dari belakang* ayo kita buktikan!

Hizaki : tuhkan belum juga apa-apa udah mesum duluan *lepasin pelukan Kamijo*

Kamijo : ooowh. . . .no no no. . kau suami yang baik Hiza-chan jadi turutilah kemauan suamimu ini nyehehehe *angkat hizaki

Hizaki : =_= kayaknya kagak bakalan sempet bikin makan malem *pasrah di bawa Kamijo ke kamar* tunggu pecut ku ilang!

Kamijo : *nidurin hizaki di kasur* 0.0. . i~ituu! A~akuu. .

Hizaki : kau yang sembunyikan ya?

Kamijo : engga kok!

Hizaki : ga bakalan asik tanpa pecut itu. . .*diem pasrah*

Kamijo : tidak. . menurutku bakalan asik. . bersiaplah nonaaa! *berseringai*

Hizaki : =_=" terserah kaulah. .

Sementara kedua orang tuanya sedang berdiskusi (?) di kamar mereka Reita dan Uruha malah diem di gubuk deirta milik orang tuanya.

Reita : ru? Apa kita bakalan diem di sini dan ga bakalan balik?

Uruha : iya lah. . .*santai*

Reita : nah lalu kita tidur dimana? Masa di sini? Ini kan sawah! *nunjuk bebek-bebek yang lagi maen di sawah*

Uruha : gua sih mau tidur di rumah Aoi aja kalau engga di rumah Kai 8nyantei lagi

Reita : eh? Lalu gua?

Uruha : =_= lukan bisa tidur di rumah yayang lu si Ruki!

Reita : ./. Iya juga ya. . *blushing*

Uruha : udah ah gua mau ke rumah Aoi

Reita : gue juga mau ke si Ruki

Uruha : kelau begitu good luck yaw! 8tos sama Reita*

Reita : lu juga. .

Sedangkan yang mereka omongin

Ruki : eh? Kok dada ku berdebar ya? Kayaknya bakalan menderita diriku hari ini. .*makan sayur asem*

Aoi : hmm *nyium-nyium bau angin* kayaknya neneng uruha mau kesini, mandi aaah! *locat-loncat ke kamar mandi

Kai : kerumah Nao aaaah *lari-lari kagak jelas*

FIN


End file.
